


There Are Some Promises You Can't Keep. (The world)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "I'm sorry." she heard him whisper, and he fell backwards."---A dangerous Akuma attacks Paris and Ladybug and Chat Noir come to the rescue. But something goes terrible wrong.





	There Are Some Promises You Can't Keep. (The world)

Chat's eyesight became blurry, but they still searched for Ladybug. For Marinette, the love of his life. She was standing about 10 feet in front of him, her eyes wide, her yoyo still in her hand from when she purified the Akuma.

Chat groaned as the pain in his stomach grew. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

 _He promised_.

Chat stumbled and fell backwards. The floor of the Eiffel tower ended en he fell over the railing. 

The last thing he smelled was the breeze of a sweet summer day. The last thing he saw was the ground which he was falling to. The last thing he heard was Ladybug screaming his name.

Ladybug. _Marinette._

_He promised._

_I'm sorry, Marinette_. He thought, as his mind went back to that day.

 

* * *

 

 

 **It was Marinette's birthday. She was 15 now.** **Adrien had prepared a picnic for the two of them.** **Marinette couldn't believe they had already been together for 5 months. Their anniversary was coming up.** **It was a beautiful day. Plagg and Tikki were enjoying themselves in the shadow as Marinette and Adrien were laying in the sun.**

**"Marinette." Adrien said. He looked nervous. "I have a present for you."**

**Marinette raised an eyebrow.** **"You already gave me one. Remember? The tickets to a model show. Which is amazing, by the way." Marinette smiled gratefully. "And dinner, and also this picnic."**

**"I know, but I have something else. I wanted to give it to you something special." He grabbed something out of his pocket. It was a black box, not big enough that it would fit a necklace, but too big for a ring.**

**Marinette took it and looked at him. "You didn't have to do this." She said. He had already given her enough. "All of this is special enough, Adrien."**

**"I know." He smiled.**

**Marinette opened the box and gasped.**

**Inside the box was a charm bracelate. It was silver with beautiful charms hanging from it. A ladybug, a green kitten paw, an Eiffel tower, The Louvre, a video game controller, thread of wool, a rose and a lot of smaller things. The biggest charm was a silver one with the words _"I promise"_ on it. **

**Marinette had tears in her eyes. She looked back at Adrien who was smilling  at her.**

**"It comes with a promise. That we will always be together. And that I will always love you. And I will always protect you. Whatever the cost!" He said, looking her straight in the eye.**

**"Adrien... thank you. I don't- I don't know what to say." Marinette said, close to tears. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.**

**Adrien's heart melted.**

**"I will never leave you, Marinette."**

**He knew it was a big promise, but he would rather die than break it.**

_**And he would.** _

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette always wore the bracelet. It was the most touching present anyone had ever given to her. 

Chat and she had never seen an Akuma like this. They didn't know the person, but he was angry! Very angry. He shot out some kind of black beam that would kill you if you came in contact with it. 

Nobody was hit yet, except for a few unlucky pigeons and a street dog. The heroes of Paris had taken the fight to the top of the Eiffel tower so there wouldn't be any casualties, but they weren't making any progress. They knew where the Akuma was in, the bracelet, but that was it. They had already used their powers but it had brought nothing. 

"There has to be some way to get that bracelet off of him!" Chat grunted. Marinette just looked at him hopelessly. The stakes were very high. There had never been a death before during their fights, and Marinette wasn't sure if her lucky charm could fix it. 

The square was filled with people. It was set off like it was with the very first Akuma. The fences stopped people from coming too close. The whole city was watching on their television. This could get out of hand quickly. 

"You go left, I'll go right." Ladybug said. 

"Whatever you say, LB." he tried to smiled at her. He knew there wasn't anything to smile at, but he needed to keep positive. 

They attacked, and Chat managed to hit him on the head while ladybug grabbed the bracelet. 

She saw it too late. 

The black spell was coming her way. Ladybug held the bracelet, but death was holding her. 

"LADYBUG, LOOK OUT!" Chat screamed. 

_I promised._

He jumped in front of the spell, knocking Ladybug out of the way while she broke the bracelet. 

"CHAT, NO!" she screamed. 

Ladybug purified the Akuma and tried the lucky charm. She threw it in the air. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled. But the charm didn't help. There were no ladybugs that cured him and Chat was still holding his stomach. 

"Chaton..." She whispered, looking at him. "No..." 

_He promised._

"I'm sorry." she heard him whisper, and he fell backwards. 

"NO!" she screamed. "CHAT!" and she dove after him. 

Marinette heard people screaming and saw Adrien plummeting to his death. She couldn't breath, she couldn't feel the wind or even hear anything. 

The only thing in her head was _'Not him. Please, oh God, not him!'_  Over and over again. 

She swung her yoyo to him and it caught him around the waist and she yanked him up.

_You promised!_

 

Alya and Nino were watching the horror unfold from the square. The camera's had recorded Chat Noir taking the spell for Ladybug and they had watched it on her phone. They saw the broken look in his eyes, and the realization in Ladybug's which was followed by horror. The two saw live how Chat was falling to the ground and Ladybug tried to save him. 

The thread of the yoyo caught him, but it was almost to late. Ladybug grabbed Chat and tried to slow them down by throwing the yoyo around the Tower and yanking them up again. 

It only slowed them down a bit. 

Ladybug threw herself in front of Chat's body, and took the hit. They rolled over the ground until they came to a stop, about twenty feet from the fence. Chat was laying on the ground and Ladybug was sitting next to him, holding his head. 

"Chat? Chat, Please!" Ladybug cried. Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes found Alya's and screamed. "Please help! Call an ambulance." 

She immediately did but found there was already one on the way. Of course it was. 

Alya wasn't even filming. The whole city was silent. 

The only one who was enjoying this, was Hawk Moth. "Finally," he said. "I will know who they are."

 

Marinette was vaguely aware of the last beep of their miraculous's. She looked at Adrien's face. 

"Wake up! You promised, Chat!... You promised." she sobbed, her voice cracking with tears. Her heart was pounding and then she felt it. Her transformation dropped with the last beep and there was a collective gasp from the bystanders, but she couldn't concentrate on that. The only thing she noticed was the missing heartbeat from Adrien. 

"Please!" she begged again, and watched, powerless, as his transformation died away, too. 

The whole city had been watching Ladybug and Chat Noir, fighting an Akuma like they always did just a minute ago, and now, they saw two broken teenagers. Marinette had won, but she had also lost everything. 

"Adrien... Please." She whispered as she placed her forehead on his. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. 

Alya and Nino were crouching down, looking at there best friends in horror. Marinette looked at her own wrist. The bracelet he had given her was still there. 

"He promised." she whispered. 

 

Gabriel Agreste saw the horror unfold in his own office. What had he done? He grabbed a jacket and told his driver to go. 

_I'm sorry, Emilie. I can't hurt Adrien again. Not even for you._

 

Alya was not expecting her day to turn out like this. As she saw Ladybug break down, her heart clenched. Alya's lip trembled, and her eyes burned with the tears she tried to hold back. She grabbed Nino's hand for support. They didn't deserve this! Neither of them! She noticed that the time on both of the heroes was almost up. She tried to warn them, but it was too late. Ladybug was gone and Marinette took her place.

"Marinette?" She whispered. 

She and Nino jumped over the fence, ignoring the calls of protest, and ran to the heroes as Chat was revealed to. 

"Oh, god. Adrien." She heard Nino say as he faltered but then sped up again.  

 

The city was in uproar. Nobody knew what to do. The ambulance had arrived and now they were trying to take Adrien away from Marinette, but she wouldn't let go. 

"No. I need to stay with him. Please." She kept pleading, her face smudged with tears. 

"Marinette, they can't help him like this. Please let him go." Alya cried, but Marinette was hysterical. She wouldn't let go. 

One of the nurses grabbed a syringe and injected Marinette with... something. Alya didn't exactly know what it was, but it seemed to calm her down. She released Adrien as she went slack against Alya's body. 

They were both taken to the hospital.

 

It wasn't bad for Marinette. She didn't need to go in surgery, but in her opinion, that was even worse. She was alone with her thoughts now. 

 _'You promised.'_ Shekept crying in her mind. ' _Please Adrien! You promised!'_

But she knew that she couldn't do anything. 

 

_**There are some promises you can't keep.** _

 

 


End file.
